


Star Spangled Stark

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Doctor Strange - Freeform, Heartbreak, M/M, Stony - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: Tony Stark and Steve Rogers know how they feel about each other but no one in the team has yet to say anything that is until they get busted during a night of drinking.After the rift caused by Bucky, Can Tony and Steve keep their marriage, or does it break down after the lies have come to light.
Relationships: Friends - Relationship, enemies - Relationship, husband/husband





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Cameos: Clint, Nat, Bruce and Thor.
> 
> Warning: I made Steve bi-sexual and I made Tony gay (hope that’s okay),minor nod at Thruce, minor nod to Stucky, mention of Steggy (Peggy x Steve) and mention of Pepper Potts. 
> 
> Authors Note: Follows on AFTER the Avengers first movie but prior to Captain America Civil War. I hope I did the Stony (or is it SuperHusands?) justice. Forgive me if I didn’t. Also sorry if it seems a bit scattered, I had the idea in my head but in my head it seems quite all over the place and trying to type it up seems like I’m making no sense.
> 
> Final note: I did a quick google search and 7 minutes in Heaven didn’t actually officially become a thing until 1950 and Steve was frozen in the 1940’s,so he clearly missed the craze.

The black-haired male wrapped his arms around the taller blonde hair male; Resting his head on the taller man’s back as the blonde haired male scrambled eggs.

Tony smiled feeling Steve’s free hand place over Tony’s hands; Tony could get used to this. The two of them had been secretly dating for almost six months and the loved it, acting like teens hiding their love from their parents.

Tony quickly pulled away from Steve when he heard the kitchen door slide open; He turned his attention to the fruit on the bench.

“Did I interrupt something?” asked Nat.

Steve and Tony shook their heads.

= = =

Empty alcohol bottles covered the coffee table in the living room as the Avengers laughed. This is what the team called their bonding time.

Steve sat down next to Nat; Tony’s eyes shifted from Thor to Steve. Tony had gotten used to hiding their relationship but wondered how many others in the team thought Steve and Nat were a thing.

“I know…” Clint jumped up to his feet before walking over to the kitchen to grab another drink “Let’s play a game” He smirked as he came back.

“Don’t tell me it’s going to be another one of those who can shoot the arrow type of games?” Bruce piped up as he relax back in his spot next to Thor.

Clint shook his head “This one’s a little different.” He smirked as he looked at Nat.

Nat raised her eyebrow “It’s not, is it?”

Clint shrugged a little.

“Oh, come on, That’s not fair. I’m the only chick here”

Clint sat back down in his spot next to Tony “Come on, Nat. It’d be interesting.”

“What game is this?” Steve asked.

“Have you ever heard of 7 minutes of Heaven” Clint looked over at Tony. He wasn’t stupid; Hawkeye knew something was going on between the two males.

“Oh, Come on Clint. We’re not teenagers anymore” Bruce felt sorry for Nat; Being the only girl in the room he thought every guy would want to spend the time making out with her.

“What’s 7 minutes in Heaven?” Thor asked. He was slowly coming to terms with earth’s funny little customs.

“Well it’s where two people get locked in a dark space and spend 7 minutes making out” Tony admitted kept his gaze away from Steve.

“Making out?” Thor asked.

“Yeah,you know. Kissing” Bruce looked up at Thor.

“But I don’t want to kiss any of you” Thor admitted.

“You don’t have to kiss someone” Nat shot a glance over at Tony before shifting her gaze to Thor “You can spend 7 minutes talking or playing cards. I usually broke a guys hand in 7minutes” She let a little laugh slip from her lips.

The males shifted their gaze to Nat.

“What?” Nat asked curiously; She understand the rules to 7 minutes in Heaven perfectly well, but she very rarely ever let someone get close enough to romantically touch.

Clint shook his head “Bannerton. Your first”

Thor turned to Bruce “We not going to make out, are we?”

Bruce quickly shook his head “Don’t worry man. We’ll just talk”

The two males stood up.

“The walk-in pantry seems dark enough” Clint added before everyone watched as the two males headed towards the kitchen.

“Place your bets” Tony joked.

“I’ll raise 50 that they do at least hold hands” Nat looked up at Tony.

“I see that holding hands to they come out looking all flustered” Tony joked.

Clint laughed “All right, let’s go listen.”

Clint, Nat and Tony quietly rushed over to the kitchen pantry as they tried to listen to the two males locked inside.

Steve placed his now empty alcoholic bottle down on the coffee table; After being frozen for seventy years, he was still getting the hang of everything that he had missed, and he clearly had no idea this game was a thing. He stared at the bottle trying to figure out what would happen if he was forced into the pantry with another member of the team; especially if that member was Tony Stark.

The rest of the team came back; Nat, Clint and Tony came walking back in looking defeated.

“Are you sure that you didn’t at least hold hands?” Nat asked.

“We’re sure” Bruce replied.

Everyone sat back down in their spots.

“Whose next?” Nat asked.

Clint looked up at Steve “Rogers”

Steve’s head whipped up to look at Clint. Please not tony, please not tony. He thought to himself.

It was as if Clint had read Steve’s mind “Stark.”

Tony jumped up to his feet feeling quite cocky “Come on, lover boy” He laughed.

Everyone in the room except for Steve laughed; Steve slowly rose up to his feet and slowly followed behind Tony.

The team quickly rushed over to the pantry doors. “Place your bets” Clint used the words Tony had used for Bruce and Thor.

“We can hear you” Steve looked at the door that was now closed.

“Time starts now” Nat said.

Tony squashed up close to Steve “Oh Cap..A little harder” Tony yelled out before laughing.

Steve playfully hit Tony before shaking his head.

“I’m only joking” Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck.

Steve rolled his eyes before whispering in Tony’s ear “Are you sure about that?”

The two males pressed their lips against each other’s; they tongues sliding into each other’s mouths. Steve’s hands on Tony’s back pressing the Iron Man closer. This kiss felt long overdue; they may have been secretly dating but they barely had any type of sexually contact, it was all sneaky hand holds or gazes across the room.

The two of them didn’t realise the kitchen pantry door open; Tony was attempting to lift up Steve’s shirt.

Bruce awkwardly coughed caused the two males to pull apart.

“Well…that was…uh…” Clint and Nat were speechless. Clint thought he had his sneaky suspicions, but he didn’t actually think it was true.

Steve left the room without another word; He tried not to make a big deal out of rushing up to his bedroom in the newly crowned Avengers Tower.

Everyone’s attention turned back to Tony.

“What?” Tony asked as if he hadn’t done anything wrong.

The team had their questions.

= = =

Steve pulled his shirt off as he heard a knock on his bedroom door “Bit busy here” He called out.

“It’s me” Nat’s voice filtered through the door.

Steve sighed before chucking his shirt over the lounge that was in his room before opening the door.

“Can we talk?” Nat asked.

“Sure” He stepped aside letting Nat in the room before closing the door again.

“You and Tony?” She sat down on Steve’s bed.

Steve awkwardly nodded “Stark and I”

“Oh wow. How long?” She seemed quite curious; She wasn’t mad at Steve, but she was confused on why Tony Stark especially after all the jibs that Tony throw Steve’s way.

“Since Loki’s attack on New York” Steve sat down next to Nat “You’re not mad, are you?”

“Why would I be mad?” Nat and Steve were quite close; Steve would trust Nat with his life and Nat trusted Steve with her’s “Steve, I’m happy that your happy.” She leaned her head against his shoulder.

Steve looked down at Nat and wrapped his arm around her shoulder; He was happy “How did the others react?”

“Their pestering Stark for answers but you know him. Details seem to be a bit foggy” Nat admitted.

= = =

Steve noted the lack of presence of Tony Stark during breakfast; The males of the team were trying to get answers out of Steve about last night and about the relationship of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark.

Steve rose up from his seat.

“I think that’s enough guys” Nat noticed how uncomfortable Steve was getting.

Steve grabbed his coffee mug; leaving his empty plate and cutlery on the table before leaving the kitchen. The males in the room let their gaze follow Steve until he was out of sight.

Steve walked down to Tony’s lab; He saw Tony in a singlet and a pair of jeans working on the latest upgrade for his Iron Man robotic suit.

“Coffee?” Steve asked causing Tony to jump a little.

“Never interrupt me while I’m working” Tony looked up at Steve before going back to his gadgets. Steve placed the mug on the clear spot on the work bench before leaning against the work bench. Tony threw down the tool in his hand causing it to clink against the metal piece on the bench. “if Barton didn’t suggest that stupid game.” He sighed.

“Ton” Steve watched the frustration sweep over his partner’s face.

“We were fine with hiding. You and I were doing fine.” Tony picked up the coffee mug that sat next to Steve’s body before taking a sip; He noticed the way it tasted, it tasted the way he would normally make his own cup, he looked up at Steve. He had tasted the way that Steve liked his coffee and was surprised that Captain America would do this for him. “Look at the way their acting. Just imagine the world when they catch wind of us.” Tony took another sip from the mug “Star Spangled Stark” He imagined the headlines “The son of Howard Stark in love with the man his father frozen.” Tony shook his head. “Why do you think I never suggested that we make us official.”

Steve listened; He understand Tony’s point of view. It wasn’t like being a bisexual man was a thing to be in the time that Steve grew up in, being Captain America gave him the chance to hide from the truth even when he meet his best friend Bucky; Steve hide his feelings. It wasn’t until Peggy Carter came into his life that he knew he could lock those feelings for Bucky away; Tony was the first guy that Steve had the guts to date.

“Bet my old man is rolling in his grave” Tony rolled his eyes “Never approved of anything I ever did. Doubt he would have even approved of dating his experiment”

Was that how Tony saw Steve as Howard Stark’s experiment? Steve sighed. “Anthony.”

Tony scrunched up his face at the use of his full first name.

“We can make this work. You think your scared of what the public thinks, the public already knows you; they have this perception of you. What about me? In my time, it was man and woman. No one ever spoke of being in love with someone of the same sex” Steve sighed again “We can go back to being secretive.”

Tony laughed a little “Really? They know about us” He raised his free hand up to the roof the lab indicting the Avengers who were floors above them.

“That’s not what I meant” Steve corrected his boyfriend “What I mean is, we can still have us being together but hiding it from the world.”

Tony listened as he placed the now empty mug down on the bench.

= = =

It lasted three days of keeping their relationship secret from the rest of the world. It was Tony’s fault that the world had found out.

Tony sat down in front of the press; Tony was the guy the press hounded when it came to the Avengers, The Avengers unofficially dubbed him the media man.

“Mr Stark is it true that you and Miss Potts are dating?” called out an interviewer.

Tony sat up straight; adjusting his expensive jacket. He had heard those rumours, but Pepper Potts was just his assistant and the new face of Stark Industries while Tony just took the backseat letting her run his family company “We are not dating but I am in a committed relationship.”

The media seemed surprised.

“Who’s the lucky girl?” called out another interviewer. “What’s her name?” another called out “When did you meet her?” the interviewers called out various female-based relationship questions, which were starting to annoy Tony.

“He.” Tony corrected them.

“He?” The room of media replied in unison.

Tony nodded. The room went silent; Since when was Tony Stark gay? He had slept with countless woman; the world knew that. He couldn’t be gay? No. That wasn’t possible. Tony Stark slept with woman. Tony could see the media’s mind ticking.

“My boyfriend and I meet last year under horrible conditions” Tony freely admitted but leaving out how horrible the conditions were, he wasn’t going to mention that he fall Captain America during the battle of New York “Since than we have been dating, we managed to keep it relatively under wraps up until earlier in the week when the rest of the team found out.”

The room stayed silent before one prove interviewer rose to their feet and asked, “Who is your partner?” everyone turned their attention to the person standing up in the middle of the room before looking back at Tony who was sitting on the edge of the stage.

Tony proudly smiled “Steve Rogers or as you all know him as Captain America.”

Tony was right about the headlines; every newspaper read the same thing Star Spangled Stark, every news report made mention of the now public relationship of Steve and Tony. The world were trying to wrap their heads around the concept of the two males being in a relationship; looking at two males no one would have guessed it. Society had this idea on what a gay person looked like and neither of the heroes had those stereotypes.

= = =

Steve placed his hands behind his head as he watched Tony pick an outfit from his walk-in wardrobe “I still can’t believe you told them.”

Tony shrugged “What would of you done if you were in my shoes?” Tony looked in the mirror before holding a suit in front of his body “Pepper’s a lovely woman but…” He shook his head “She’s not my type and come on, don’t you think that if they plastered lies about Pep and I that you wouldn’t have said something?”

Tony was right; Steve had heard the rumours of Pepper Potts and Tony Stark, they did sting a little no matter how many times that Tony had to reassure Steve that he wasn’t interested in the blonde assistant. “You did tell her, right? You didn’t let Pepper find out with the rest fo the world?”

Tony stood in silence.

“Stark” Steve sat up; Tony looked at Steve’s reflection in the mirror.

“Don’t look at me like that” Tony tried to remember if he had told Pepper that he wasn’t interested in her. He did, Didn’t he?

\- - -

Tony stepped out of the car to the awaiting flashing cameras; Steve stepped out after Tony, his eye caught the circle of hate that had gathered outside of the building. Anti-LGBT protesters screaming their gay slurs, lifting their gay slur written signs above their heads.

Steve helped Nat out of the car as Tony stood front and centre in the middle of the red carpet. Tonight, they were celebrating Tony Stark’s birthday, Pepper had planned it like she had done previous years. She didn’t hate Tony for breaking her heart but would have preferred to find out a lot better than watching the news.

Steve kept Nat close to him; He didn’t want to stand close to his boyfriend, he was still trying to come to terms with everything that happened over the past few days. Tony turned to Steve and took a few steps back to the two standing at the edge of the carpet “Come on.” Tony reached his hand out to Steve and smiled.

Nat watched as Steve didn’t move “What about them?” Steve whispered trying not to look back at the hatred.

“Ignore them” Nat said, she grabbed Steve’s hand and placed it in Tony’s.

Steve smiled as Nat’s words before looking at Tony.

“We’ll do this together.” Tony mentioned as the two males walked hand in hand into the building with Nat following close behind.

\- - -

Tony stood on the stage in front of the band “Thank you everyone for turning up tonight” He admitted “Thank you Pepper, you’ve out done yourself” His gaze meet her’s,Tony always said that to Pepper. She was a clever woman and deserved more than Tony could give her “I actually have one more thing to say than you can go back to partying the night away.” Tony’s eyes scanned the crowd “As many of you know, I’m dating Captain America.”

Steve’s eyes lowered to the ground.

“I’ll assume everyone in this room accepts that” Tony had found Steve looking embrassed,trying to hide his large frame behind Nat “Hun, come up here.”

Steve shook his head as the crowd turned their attention to Steve. Tony rolled his eyes “Fine, I’ll come to you.” Tony jumped down from the stage and walked through the crowd; Nat stepped to the side as she watched what was going to happen next.

“God, I love you.” Tony kept the microphone near his mouth. Steve shifted his gaze up to Tony’s brown eyes “From the day I saw you, I knew that I wanted you. I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I knew that I wanted to do anything that I could to stay by your side.” Everyone watched as Tony knelt down on one knee.

Nat placed her hand over her mouth; Steve’s eyes widened. The crowd were silent.

“Steven Grant Rogers” Tony used his free hand to pull out a small box from his jacket pocket “Will you do this crazy fool the honours of being my husband?” He flipped open the lid of the box revealing a simple customised red wedding band; Tony looked up at Steve.

Steve was speechless. Marry Tony Stark? Marry THE Tony Stark? Thoughts ran through Steve’s head. Tony started to feel anxious; what if Steve said no? Had Tony just made a fool of himself? Had he jumped the gun too quickly?

It felt like eternity; Tony’s heart was beating fast that he was pretty sure the whole room was hearing it.

“I will” Steve finally managed to say. Tony jumped up to his feet; slipping the ring onto Steve’s ring finger, Tony pressed his lips against Steve’s.

Tony held Steve’s hand; the one that now had the ring proudly displayed on before lifting the hands up in the hair “There’s going to be a wedding!” Tony proudly screamed into the microphone before wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck and kissing the hero again.

= = =

“Babe stay” Tony turned his attention to Steve who was trying to sneak out of the room.

“Actually, Mr Rogers. We would like to interview you too.” The male interviewer mentioned.

Steve seemed taken back “No thank you, I’m not good at these.” He remembered all the times that he was in front of the camera back when he turned from a scrawny little kid to the infamous Captain America.

The interviewer sat down; Steve stayed behind the camera. The Cameraman began to count down from three before giving the go symbol.

“Before we begin, I would like to say congratulations on your engagement to Captain America.”

“Thank you” Tony replied.

“I’ve got to ask; the world knows that you’ve slept with countless woman. So why engage to a male?”

Tony seemed a bit shocked at that question “I guess the heart wants what it wants.” He couldn’t find any other words to use. He shouldn’t have to explain himself to the world.

The interviewer looked down at his notes; hoping for a better answer, he looked back up “What about Miss Potts, does she hate you because you not with her?”

Tony looked over at the camera than at the interviewer “Excuse me?”

“The rumours that swirled about of you and Pepper Potts. Coming out gay and getting engaged to a man, that’s got to break her heart. Right?”

Tony stood up from his seat “You know what. I’m not doing this, you asked to interview me claiming that you wanted to be the ones to cover the engagement news but instead your trying to get me slip up and say that this is for show. Well this isn’t. That man” He pointed to Steve “Is the one I love, I will not sit here and let you try to convince me that I’m better off with a woman.” Tony unhooked himself from the mic that was connected to his shirt before chucking it on the chair “We are not freaks, we are just two people trying to manage their hearts while dealing with all this.” The camera followed Tony’s movements even when the two males kissed before heading towards the doors “Put that on your show.” Tony spat before they walked out of the room.

= = =

The day had finally come; the two males had spent the week apart.

Steve paced back and forth in the small room; To say he was nervous was an understatement. He looked out the window, leaning his head against the glass pane. Seeing the guests gathered in the yard, all the guests that Tony knew;Sure,Steve knew the rest of the Avengers team but there were people he knew who were missing.

Peggy and Bucky. The two people in his life that meant more than Tony Stark; He wished anything that they were here. He wished that his ex-girlfriend and his best friend were here, but he hadn’t heard from them since he had been frozen, he wasn’t even sure if they were still alive.

“Ready?” Nat’s voice interrupted Steve’s thoughts.

Steve shook his head “You know what. I don’t think I am” He turned his attention to the red-haired woman dressed in a simple black dress; He turned his attention back out the window watching at Tony stood next to the priest at the altar.

Nat placed her hand on Steve’s upper arm, following his gaze “You know Tony was telling me that if he had it his way, he would have gone big” She smiled a little “Talking the works from caters dressing in iron man and captain America attire, having large sculptures of the two of you.”

Steve looked at Nat, he knew she wasn’t joking “What convinced him to stay small?”

“You.”

Steve seemed confused.

“Haven’t you noticed? Stark has changed because of you. He was the type of guy who would go big but look at him, he wants to make sure your happy. He told me about the proposal, he had this plan to write it up in the sky, he had this weird plan of getting his ironman suits to propose. I told him to go for something that suits the two of you…”

“And he did it in front of a crowd” Steve cut Nat off.

“You love Tony, Right?” Nat asked as she looked up at her friend.

Steve nodded.

\- - -

“Do you Steven Grant Rogers, take Anthony Edward Stark to be your husband through sickness and health, till death do you part.”

Steve looked at Tony; Till death do you part. Those words swirled around his head, knowing that Tony would end up dying before Steve “I do” he forced himself to say pushing back his doubts of the future; slipping a blue wedding band onto Tony’s ring finger

“Do you Anthony Edward……” The priest had barely started his sentence when Tony said, “I do.”

The guests laughed as Tony slipped a red wedding band onto Steve’s finger.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom.”

Tony placed his hands-on Steve’s cheeks; Steve place his hands-on Tony’s cheeks as the two males sealed their wedding pact with a passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the rift caused by Bucky, Can Tony and Steve keep their marriage, or does it break down after the lies have come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cameos: Rhodey, Peter Parker ,Bucky,T’Challa and of course Stephen Strange  
> small nod to Stucky (Steve x Bucky) and mention of IronStrange (Tony x Strange)
> 
> Warning: Swearing.
> 
> Authors Note: Contains spoilers of Civil War, Infinity War Part 1 and Follows on AFTER Infinity War part 2, some events are purely guessing and for this stories purpose. Also, sorry if it’s all over the place…

“Hey,babe” Tony called out as his eyes were fixated on the screen in front of him.

“Mmm…” Steve replied from the kitchen as he made lunch for the two of them wondering if making Tony any food was worth it considering the mechanic barely touched food when he was in the middle of working on countless never-ending projects.

The two of them had been married for almost a year and Steve was constantly learning more and more about his husband.

“Come here, come check this guy out” Tony titled his head slightly to see Steve bringing out two plates off food into the lounge room. Steve handed a plate to Tony “FRIDAY, rewind”

“Yes Sir” replied the A.I

The footage played again; Steve stared at what Tony had been watching for hours on end over the past few days.

“Who is he?” Steve placed down his plate on the coffee table as he watched the YouTube footage over and over.

Tony shrugged “No idea but that kid has moves. We could use him? I think it’s a him” Tony picked up the sandwich from his plate before taking a bite in it “I’m trying to track him down, I found out that his somewhere nearby.”

Steve watched as Spiderman held a car inches away from crashing into a bus full of people. He was in amazement.

= = =

“Wow it’s so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don’t you just feel weird” Tony watched as Steve marched into view.

“Defiantly weird” Rhodey looked at Tony before at Steve.

“Hear me out, Tony. That Doctor, the psychiatrist, his behind all this” Steve tried to reassure his husband but what would be the point.

Everyone’s attention turned to T’challa who had just landed nearby Captain America “Captain”

“Highness” Steve replied before shifting his gaze back to the iron man and war machine.

“Anyway. Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in.That was 24hours ago. Can you help a brother out?”

“You’re after the wrong guy” Steve tried to keep his voice strong.

“Your judgement is askew. Your war buddy killed innocent people yesterday.”

\- - -

“Alright,I’ve run out of patience.” Tony cupped his hands around his mouth before calling out “Underoos!”

Steve’s kept his balance as he watched the Spiderman flip into view stealing Captain America’s shield. Tony had found the kid, he had found the Spiderman that Tony had been fascinated over for the past few months.

\- - -

“Okay,Cap..Captain. Big Fan, I’m Spiderman” The Spiderman admitted.

Steve looked over at Tony; Tony knew that look, he knew that not only as his husband confused but also quite curious that was until the rest of the avengers team came into view.

\- - -

Steve had gone gentle on his husband at the airport hangar whereas everyone else on Team Cap fought their heart out. He fist clenched as he laid another punch into Tony; pinning Tony down against the stoned floor laying as many punches as he could into his husband.

Steve had managed to yank of Tony’s ironman mask chucking it away from the bloodied tinman; He reached his shield above his head before jamming it into Tony’s arc reactor.

Neither of them cared; Once Tony had found out that Bucky had killed his parents, all hell went loose. It was not only friend vs friend but also husband vs husband and they both knew that it was going to be a struggle to pick who would come out on top.

Steve rose up to his feet; pulling the shield out of Tony’s chest before rushing over to Bucky to help him up.

“That shield does not belong to you. You don’t deserve it! My father made that shield!” Tony shouted as he tried to struggle with the pain aching through his suit.

Steve turned around and chucked the shield at Tony before helping his best friend out of the area.

\- - - 

“Are you Tony Stank?” Asked the mailman as he carefully looked at the cursive writing on the box.

“Yes, this is-this is Tony Stank! You’re in the right place. Thank you for that! I’m never dropping that, by the way.” Rhodey laughed at the mispronunciation.

“Oh god!” Tony cringed.

“Table for one, Mr. Stank. Please, by the bathroom.” Rhodey laughed as he hobbled over to the sofa.

Tony signed for the package before examining the box and the writing; he knew it was Steve. He knew that handwriting anywhere. Tony rushed up to his office before ripping open the box.

Tony. I’m glad you’re back at the compound. I don’t like the idea of you rattling around in a mansion by yourself. We all need family. The Avengers are yours, maybe more so than mine. I’ve been on my own since I was 18. I never really fit in anywhere. even in the army. My fate’s in… people, I guess. Individuals. And, I am happy to say for the most part, they haven’t let me down. Which is why I can’t let them down either. Lives can be replaced, but, maybe they shouldn’t. I know I hurt you, Tony. I guessed I thought by not telling you about your parents, I was sparing you. But… I can see now that I was really sparing myself. And I’m sorry. Hopefully one day you can understand. I wished we’d agree on the Accords, I really do. I know you’re doing what you believe in. And that’s all any of us can do. That’s all any of us should.

Tony looked at the flip phone that was in the box and smiled a little “Son of a bitch” He sighed to himself. After everything that had happened between the two of them; Tony slipped off his wedding ring and placed it next to the flip phone.

= = =

Steve looked at the phone in his hand; He hadn’t heard from Tony in some time, maybe the guy he loved had just stopped caring.

“Steve” Bucky chucked a chunky envelope at Steve who was lost in his thoughts.

“What’s this?” Steve looked at the envelope in his lap.

Bucky shrugged “It was out the front of the door.”

“Stark” Steve smiled a little knowing full well that Tony kept tabs on everyone even when they didn’t notice. He quickly ripped open the envelope before pulling out a wad of paperwork, he flipped through it “Divorce!?” Steve chucked the papers across the room. “The first sign of Tony and he asks for a divorce!?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow; He had quite whispers of Tony and Steve but didn’t believe it to be actually true, it helped that Steve hadn’t actually confirmed anything about the relationship.

“Stark and I were married, we were dating for some time before Tony proposed at his birthday” Steve sighed “If we didn’t fight, we today would have been our second wedding anniversary”

“Oh man I’m sorry” Bucky knelt down in front of his friend “I didn’t mean…”

Steve shook his head slightly “It’s not your fault, Buck.”

\- - -

Steve had signed the documents before posting them back to the Avengers Compound. He couldn’t believe it; the first sign of trouble and divorce was on the horizon. Steve had made the first step in trying to control the damage on their relationship but clearly it wasn’t enough, he stepped back inside the cramped apartment seeing Bucky sitting in front of the TV; eating cereal.

“Stark’s on.” Bucky said with a mouth full of cereal.

Steve stripped off his jacket and chucked it over the lounge as he listened.

It has been confirmed that with Captain America now on the run, that Tony Stark is now back on the list of eligible bachelors ,we’ll cross over to Dave to find out more.

“At the moment I’m out the front of famous Stark building that had been turned into the Avengers Tower trying to catch a glimpse of Tony Stark who had just entered this building. We did manage to ask him how he was dealing with his husband on the run and all he had to say was….”

It cut to footage of Tony talking about the relationship “Unfortunately, my husband and I have parted ways to the point that we may not be able to repair our relationship. I guess, lesson learnt.” Tony shrugged before entering the former Avengers tower.

Steve quickly changed the channel; Bucky looked up at Steve “Look man, I didn’t mean…”

“I know, Buck” Steve sighed.

= = =

“Steve….”

Steve turned to see something was horrible wrong with his best friend, watching as Bucky crumbled to dust in front of his eyes “BUCKY!?” He ran over to the spot that Bucky had crumbled into a pile of dust. Steve looked up to hear the panic of other’s around him “Tony?” Steve whispered to himself, if his best friend was gone did that mean his ex-husband was gone?

He tried not to think about it, if Tony Stark was in trouble; he’d call Captain America. He’d call, He’d call those two words repeated in Steve’s head as he tried to make sense of what was happening around them.

= =

Steve pulled Bucky into a hug; Bucky felt confused but didn’t ask as he hugged his best friend. He wasn’t quite sure what happened or why in the middle of a battle everyone was hugging everyone on the field that he had just fought on.

\- - -

Days had passed now that everyone was finally back, Thanos was finally defeated and everything went back to somewhat normal. Steve still hadn’t heard from Tony; the flip phone in his hands.

“Call him,Steve.Just find out if his okay.” Bucky looked up at Steve.

Steve flipped open the screen off the phone and searched for the only number in the phone.

“Stark was your husband, just find out if his okay” Bucky stated as he pulled the blanket over his body as tried to get comfortable on the bed. Steve climbed out of bed letting his friend get some rest; he pressed the call button as he walked out of the bedroom closing the door behind him.

“Tony?” Steve shakily asked as the phone was answered.

“Tony can’t come to the phone right now, his a bit busy.” A male’s voice filtered through the phone.

“Who’s this?” Steve seemed heartbroken.

“Doctor Stephen Strange and this is?”

“Just tell Stark…Actually don’t bother” Steve quickly hung up the phone. Whoever this Stephen Strange was, he had Tony’s phone. Had Tony gotten careless and let anyone take his stuff? Steve had brought the phone for the sake of Tony and that was it.

\- - -

Steve walked down the crowded streets, now that the Avengers had gone quiet. Society had given up wanting to take interest in the Avengers. He stopped as he saw his ex-husband enter a café, he watched as Tony tried to hold a man’s hand, but the male pulled his hand away.

“Oi,watch it” snapped a female that Steve had bumped into.

“Sorry” Steve replied.

Tony had heard the commotion, he turned around and saw Steve; Tony shoved his hands in his pant pockets. Steve looked up at Tony; freezing in his spot.

“Glad to see your okay” Tony had managed to say.

Steve smiled a little “And you’re in one piece”

“Well this is awkward” Spoke the male by Tony’s side.

“Sorry” Tony looked at the man standing next to him “Stephen, this is Steve.” Tony looked at Steve “my ex-husband.”

Steve clenched his jaw as Stephen reached out his hand “Nice to meet you Steve” Stephen tried to remain civil.

Steve quickly shook Stephen’s hand before looking at tony “Can we talk?”

“Oh, so now you want to talk. Considering that went so well last time” Tony snapped.

“Stark!” Steve raised his voice a little.

“I’ll…Uh…give you two a moment” Stephen mentioned as he walked towards the counter.

“Is that what I am to you now? An ex-husband? After everything. I thought I lost you and now your acting like this”

Tony folded his arms across his chest “You chose the killing machine over me, what do you expect me to do? Welcome you back into my arms! You left Steve, you tried to kill me.” Tony looked over at Stephen than back at Steve “You want to know something, while I was in space fighting Thanos. I didn’t think of you, I thought of the kid that was by my side, I thought of the freaks that I had just meet, I thought of that guy” Tony pointed to Stephen “You try being stabbed through the heart and having Strange reverse time to keep you alive while everyone else was dead.”

Steve didn’t like what he was hearing; maybe it was the hard truth that he needed to hear but he didn’t want to hear it.

“Plus, you have Barnes. I would end up just being the third wheel” Tony calmly said before walking over to Stephen.

Steve took off his wedding band “Stark” He chucked it over to his ex-husband; Stephen had managed to catch the ring “Guess you’d be needing that.” Steve made his way back to his cramped apartment that he shared with Bucky.

\- - -

Steve had felt like he was losing everything all over again; he took his anger out on the punching bag that hung up in the apartment.

“Steve!” Bucky yelled at his friend as the punching bag hit the wall.

Steve shook his head a little noticing that damage he had done before looking over at Bucky “Sorry, Buck” Steve took a few steps closer to the punching bag before picking it up off the floor.

“This isn’t healthy, man and that’s coming from me.” Bucky sighed “Maybe we need to get out of dodge for a while. Clear your head”

Steve nodded a little; what did they have left anyway?

“T’challa wouldn’t mind us coming back.”

= = =

Bucky had showed Steve where he had stayed during his time in Wakanda; no one minded one bit that the boys were back, back in the huts close to the farms.

It only took a few short months to catch word about Tony Stark and his new-found love with Stephen Strange, it didn’t take long for Steve to take his frustration out during training with the Wakanda soldiers. They had allowed Bucky and Steve to keep up their training while in the country plus it helped that the two males learnt a few new things about fighting.

\- - -

Steve leaned back in his seat as he sat across from T’challa “I’m sorry, Steve” T’challa sighed.

Steve had been foolish even to think that Tony would come running back, turns out the billionaire had gotten engaged for the second time and T’challa was being invited to the engagement party. “What can I do? Tony’s made up his mind” He sighed.

Everyone was getting to the point that Steve was now the downer of the group; if he wasn’t training he’d be moping around the place trying to figure out ways to ignore what was going on but failing.

= = =

Steve stood in the corner of the room; he was surprised that he was even allowed inside the building. T’challa had agreed to let Steve be his plus one if Steve promised not to cause a scene and surprisingly Tony had let Steve come. Steve’s eyes scanned the room, he could see Tony talking to some guys that Steve had never meet.

“I don’t know why you bother” Stephen stood next to Steve.

“Sorry?” Steve looked at Stephen.

“His clearly over you, he clearly moved on and yet your acting like a teen who just had their first heartbreak” Stephen looked at Steve.

“Maybe cause he was” Steve tried to keep calm “You try being on ice for seventy years”

“I heard. Tony told me, tells me a lot of things.” Stephen shrugged slightly.

Steve looked at Tony; Tony looked over at the two males; smiling slightly. Thinking that Rogers and Stranger were at least attempting to play nice for Tony’s sake.

“Big man in a cloak, take that off and what are you?” Steve had done his research on Stephen Strange finding out that he was an ex-doctor who lost his medical touch during a car accident before becoming a sorcerer.

“Well for one thing I’m fucking your ex” Stephen proudly admitted.

Steve gripped the glass in his hand causing it to shatter; Steve wanted to say something, but he couldn’t find the right words; he dropped the pieces of glass that remained in his hand on a nearby table before exiting the party.

Tony rushed out after Steve “Rogers, wait.”

Steve stopped at the bottom of the stairs “Now, you care.” He turned to face Tony.

Tony kept his stance at the top of the stairs “Who were we kidding, this wasn’t going to work. You and I, we couldn’t just pretend even for a few moments. I guess it’s a good thing the team is disbanded.” Tony ran his hand through his hair before taking a few steps down closer to Steve “There was a time that I did love you, hell we had a good run” Tony shrugged a little “But I’m with Stephen now.”

Steve smirked a little as a laughed slipped from his lips “Stephen, funny that name sounds an awful lot like mine. Do you call him Steve for short?”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“I hope the two of you have fun together.” Steve turned his back before trying to make his way back to wherever the hell he could away from the building; Tony chased after him, pulling Steve by the shoulder. Steve turned to face Tony.

“The kid wants to keep in touch with you, turns out he wasn’t kidding when he says that a big fan of yours” Tony sighed “We may not be able to patch it up but let the kid keep in touch with you.”

Steve seemed confused “Queens, kid?” he shook his head “You brought him into a situation that wasn’t for him and now you want me to play nice. Not happening”

“Steve”

“Don’t Steve me, you made it clear that you want nothing to do with me. What makes you think that I want anything to do with the legacy your tried to create.”

Tony looked down at the ground before shifting his gaze back up at Steve “Fine. Whatever. Just go. Go be with your good pal, that’s what you wanted, wasn’t it? I was just the guy you kept around because Bucky wasn’t around.”

Steve reached for Tony’s shirt.

“Hit a nerve, didn’t I? Did you actually love me? Did you actually care about me? Or where you like the others” Tony saw the glint in Steve’s eyes “And they call me the bad boy” He pushed Steve away from him.

“You know what Stark,fuck you…”

“Language, Cap”

Steve rolled his eyes “We’re done. Enjoy your life, I truly wish you the best.” Steve stormed away from Tony.

Tony didn’t bother chasing after Steve; They knew it was better this way, at least they would be better off with the new man in their lives.


End file.
